


Skyboat Song

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Committed Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hammocks, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: All three of them still fit into his parent’s hammock.





	Skyboat Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsmouth/gifts).



All three of them still fit into his parent’s hammock. 

Cory considers that some kind of secular miracle considering how much they’ve changed from their childhood years (Topanga would point out then that they haven’t changed at all, which makes him point at his own belly and receding hairline and laugh). 

Yet side by side they comfortably linger – facing the sun, their eyes shut tight as the warm beating of their lovers’ hearts fill their ears, Cory with his hand upon Shawn’s hip, Shawn’s arms wrapped around the both of them, Topanga between them both and drowsing between the throbs.


End file.
